Juniper Berries, Chervil Roots, and Yarrow
by Raiegki Leviathan
Summary: [ONE SHOT] She saved him from the brink of death, and because of it, he walked the path of the medicine cat. [Littlecloud x Cinderpelt]


**A/N:** Don't tell me I'm the only one who thought of this couple.

* * *

**Juniper Berries, Chervil Roots, and Yarrow**

* * *

Littlecloud looked back at the forest, taking one last look at the trees, then across the treacherous Thunderpath over to the marshes of his own clan's territory. Home was over there; he would always feel most comfortable among the boundaries of ShadowClan, but there was something in the woods that he would it all up for.

Inside his head, a soft, yet stern voice echoed within his head.

_It's you! So you didn't leave at all…quick, come this way._

He could remember it clearly, stumbling after the gray she-cat with Whitethroat behind him, muttering how they couldn't trust her, for she was a ThunderClan cat and would probably take them straight to their camp to hold them prisoner.

_Don't be mouse-brained,_ she had told him. _If we wanted to take you prisoner, we would've done so when you first came. Fireheart will flay you if he finds out you're here, then probably me as well._

"You're…Cinderpelt?" Littlecloud had gasped, desperately trying to keep up. Despite the fact that Cinderpelt was hindered by an injured leg, the deadly sickness that coursed through both his and Whitethroat's bodies disoriented him so much that he could hardly see straight. It was a wonder the two of them had even made it to the ThunderClan camp in the first place.

_Yes,_ she had replied, stopping to look back at him with her clear blue eyes. Every cat in the forest was familiar with Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's next medicine cat, after Yellowfang. Even among the rival clans, she had been able to make friends, for medicine cats transcended the clan rivalries. Littlecloud felt his cheeks growing warm, and he chalked it up to his illness, which seemed to be getting worse.

Finally, the trek that seemed to last for moons came to a close as Cinderpelt hurried both himself and Whitethroat into a cave. They were near Sunningrocks, a stretch of territory often disputed over by both ThunderClan and RiverClan. For several days, Cinderpelt tended to the both of them, giving them various herbs and dragging pieces of fresh-kill from her camp over to them. Littlecloud was eternally grateful for her help; she was taking a huge risk sheltering and caring for them, even though she was a medicine cat apprentice.

Gradually, his strength returned to him, and Cinderpelt pressed a paw to his forehead, her touch feeling cool to his heated body.

_Fireheart knows you're here,_ she sighed. _He hasn't told Bluestar, but he wants you two to go as soon as possible…you should be ready by tomorrow. Here, I'll teach you how to mix the herbs for when you return to your camp. Give Runningnose my regards._

Sure enough, Littlecloud and Whitethroat were well enough to travel, which lead them to the present time, away from memories, standing on the edge of the Thunderpath, ready to travel under the tunnel that would take them back to where they belonged.

"Let's go, Whitethroat," Littlecloud gulped. What would his clanmates think of him and Whitethroat, having gone missing for nearly a quarter moon then suddenly returning, nearly as healthy as before sickness ravaged the camp? Would they be labeled traitors when they found out that the two of them had gone to ThunderClan for help? It was then Littlecloud noticed that Whitethroat was looking doubtfully over the border. Did he share his misgivings about returning to camp?

"I…I can't do it," Whitethroat finally said, shaking his head. "I can't go back there…it's too much to bear, what if we don't do the mixture right and get sick again? Cinderpelt won't be able to help us again; Fireheart would be on the lookout for us. I'm sorry, Littlecloud, but I just can't."

With that, Whitethroat turned around and bounded away, following the Thunderpath towards the Twoleg nests. However, his words stuck with Littlecloud. He was no medicine cat, how could he be sure he could do this?

He had to, for there was no other choice. Cinderpelt had trusted him with the information that was so vital to the survival of ShadowClan. He had to have faith. Juniper berries, chervil root, and yarrow, those were the ingredients he had to mix together in the correct proportions.

"Great StarClan…and Cinderpelt…please let me do it right!" Littlecloud murmured, and then disappeared into the tunnel under the Thunderpath.

* * *

Littlecloud let out a sigh of relief that he had been holding for days. He had gone straight to Runningnose and relayed the ingredients for Cinderpelt's mixture to him, helped to make it, and it was working. Queens and kits started to look livelier, the apprentices were looking young and energetic once more, and the warriors looked as if they were never infected at all. His only regret was that the clan had lost the noble Nightstar in the process. Runningnose comforted him, saying that Nightstar was elderly and probably would not have pulled through, even if he managed to get the mixture in time.

Wrought with grief, Littlecloud still sent his thanks to StarClan, and the cat that saved his entire clan, although they would be in turmoil as both leader and deputy were dead.

_Cinderpelt…_ Littlecloud felt himself growing warm once again at the thought of the ThunderClan she-cat. She was young, beautiful, and had a playful gleam in her eyes despite the tragedies she had to endure. In such a short time, she had done so much for him: saved his life, saved his clan, and showed him how wonderful it was to heal. Littlecloud never felt such satisfaction in all his days as an apprentice or a warrior as when he saw the cats around him growing stronger and happier due to his efforts.

He shook his head and forced himself to return to reality. He couldn't have Cinderpelt. Not only was she from a rival clan, she was going to be a medicine cat and could not have a mate, as dictated by the warrior code.

No, it just wasn't worth it. He had heard about what happened to the former ThunderClan warrior, Graystripe and how he had taken Silverstream of RiverClan as a mate, and did not wish to share his fate. If he pursued after Cinderpelt, would StarClan punish him even more than they did to Graystripe, for he would be breaking the warrior code even more severely than Graystripe and Silverstream had.

Pushing what he felt for Cinderpelt aside, he knew now the path he wanted to walk. She had shown him great kindness, and he wished to spread that kindness to others. And this way…this way he could retain at least a close friendship with Cinderpelt, even if he could never have her. Standing up, he pushed his way into Runningnose's den. The medicine cat looked glad to see him.

"Littlecloud, it's good to see you. Is everything all right in camp?"

"Yes, of course," Littlecloud nodded, and then hesitated for a moment. "Runningnose…I have something to ask of you…"

And to his dying breath, Littlecloud never regretted asking Runningnose to let him walk the path of the medicine cat.


End file.
